Usuario:Kirby232
thumb|smash =Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)= |} La cuarta entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. será un videojuego de lucha que está siendo desarrollado por Sora Ltd. y Namco Bandai Games y será publicado por Nintendo. Fue anunciado por primera vez en el Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011. Será desarrollado para tanto Wii U como Nintendo 3DS, y los dos juegos tendrán una forma de conectividad entre ambas plataformas.3 http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)&action=edit&section=1 editarDesarrollo De acuerdo al diseñador principal del juego, Masahiro Sakurai, cuando se anunció el juego el desarrollo del mismo no había comenzado, y no comenzaría hasta la conclusión del desarrollo del otro juego de Sakurai, Kid Icarus: Uprising.4 El desarrollo del juego será conjunto, entre Sora Ltd. y Namco Bandai con Yoshito Higuchi como director.1 2 Para la versión de 3DS, Sakurai quería una experiencia más «individual» y «personalizable» donde, hipotéticamente, el jugador podría utilizar un personaje personalizado y subirlo a la versión de Wii U.5 6 Sakurai habló sobre la posibilidad de incluir algún personaje de Capcom en esta entrega de la serie, diciendo que no es totalmente imposible que algún personaje pudiera aparecer en la siguiente entrega. El problema viene cuando se trata de unir personajes de universos muy distintos a los personajes de Nintendo en un juego de lucha. 7 En septiembre de 2011, una foto de un documento filtrado sugirió que el nombre del juego sería Super Smash Bros. Universe.8 Sin embargo, Sakurai lo desmintió afirmando que seguía trabajando en Kid Icarus: Uprising, y que el trabajo en el nuevo Super Smash Bros. no comenzaría hasta que Uprising estuviera completado.9 Kid Icarus fue posteriormente lanzado en marzo de 2012. En febrero de 2012, Sakurai comentó que, pensando en ideas para el juego, había echado un vistazo a la información de Smash Bros. Dojo (la web oficial de la serie Smash Bros.) y se encontraba reflexionando sobre el desarrollo del anterior juego.10 Comentó posteriormente que el juego "cambiaría direcciones", y haría un fuerte énfasis entre los juegos de ambos sistemas.11 En junio de 2012, Sakurai confirmó que el desarrollo del juego estaba dando sus primeros pasos, y que intentaría llevar antiguos personajes de Nintendo al mismo.12 En agosto de 2012, Sakurai declaró que si bien la adición de personajes third-party fue un llamamiento a los aficionados y amplió la audiencia de la serie Smash Bros., reconoció la necesidad de reducir la inclusión de dichos personajes ya que la añadir personajes no-Nintendo sería «de cualquier manera» perder el enfoque del juego. También señaló que la producción del sistema de juego había concluido. Al sentir que la serie había encontrado su público objetivo y que la introducción de trucos más que ayudar estorbaría, Sakurai explicó que estaba pensando en formas de introducir una experiencia diferente y nueva manteniendo la jugabilidad frenética de las entregas anteriores y se han estado formando rumores de nuevos personajes los cuales Sakurai desmintió totalmente porque son personajes third-party y no de Nintendo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)&action=edit&section=2 editarConectividad entre ambas versiones (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS) Sakurai ha mencionado varias veces que el equipo desarrollador está trabajando en conectividad entre las dos versiones del juego, que se sabe, será lanzado tanto para Wii U como Nintendo 3DS Sakurai dice que le gustaría poder personalizar personajes en el 3DS y poder pasarlos a Wii U, también que ambas versiones tengan Cross Play y un usuario de 3DS puede luchar contra uno de Wii U y viceversa, ademas de que les gustaría hacer que ambas versiones se pasen personajes, escenarios, música entre otras cosas, para así variar y aumentar la experiencia de juego. Incluso que el 3DS funcione como 'Gamepad' para la versión de Wii U Eso si, Sakurai añade que ambas versiones serán totalmente distintas una de la otra y no estamos hablando del mismo juego para dos consolas distintas. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)&action=edit&section=3 editarReferencias #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)#cite_ref-ProjectSora_1-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)#cite_ref-ProjectSora_1-1 ''b] O'Brien, Lucy (10 de julio de m012). «Kid Icarus: Uprising Developer Closes». IGN. Consultado el 11 de julio de 2012. #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)#cite_ref-namcobandai_2-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(3DS/Wii_U)#cite_ref-namcobandai_2-1 ''b] Escandell, Daniel (22 de junio de 2012). «Super Smash Bros. aara 3DS y Wii U está en manos de Namco Bandai». Vandal. Consultado el 22 de julio de 2012. #↑ Makuch, Eddie (7 de junio de 2012). «E3 2011: New Super Smash Bros. game in development». Gamespot. Consultado el 8 de junio de 2012. #↑ Plantilla:Cita mesb #↑ Gantayat, Anoop (9 de junio de 2012). «Iwata Asks About Smash Bros.». Andriasang. Consultado el 10 de junio de 2012. #↑ «First details about the next Super Smash Bros. games from an Iwata Asks interview». IGN (8 de junio de 2012). Consultado el 9 de junio de 2012. #↑ Shea, Cam (08-06-2011). «E3 2011: Super Smash Bros. Was "A Miracle"». IGN. Consultado el 18-07-2011. #↑ Pereira, Chris (20-09-2011). «Is the Next Super Smash Bros. Game Called Universe?». 1UP. Consultado el 21-09-2011. #↑ Gantayat, Anoop (21-09-2011). «Sakurai: No Progress on New Smash Bros. Until Kid Icarus is Complete». Andriasang. Consultado el 22-09-2011. #↑ Gantayat, Anoop (21 de febrero de 2012). «Sakurai Finally Making Moves on Next Smash Bros.». Andriasang. Consultado el 22 de febrero de 2012. #↑ George, Richard (25 de abril de 2012). «Change Coming to Super Smash Bros. Wii U, 3DS». IGN. Consultado el 26 de abril de 2012. #↑ Riley, Adam (19 de junio de 2012). «Sakurai-san Talks Kid Icarus: Uprising (Nintendo 3DS)». Cubed3. Consultado el 20 de junio de 2012.